The Last Hope-Better Version
by Robinwing16
Summary: I didn't like the way the last hope ended so I'm re-writing it. Starting from where Hollyleaf saves Ivypool. This time Lionblaze forgives Leafpool and Sol comes to help the Dark Forest win. I'm going to stop here because I stink at summaries. There's a better summary inside. Please Read and Review! Rated T because there's a possibility of more blood than in the real book.
1. Explanation

**Hey guys! It's Robinwing16 here. For those of you who didn't like how The Last Hope ended, I really hope you like this story. First off Hollyleaf died. What the crap Erin Hunter! She had just come back in The Forgotten Warrior!**

**Second, JayxHalf. For those Jay's Wing/JayfeatherxHalf Moon lovers(that's so me), you understand my pain. Two sentences. They both only said two sentences to each other, while in the other books from, Jay's perspective, it's all "Half Moon, Half Moon, I love you so much! If you die there is nothing else to live for." I swear I had just gotten over Hollyleaf's death (I acctually didn't read the book after that until the next day I was so sad) and then Jayfeather is trying to find Half Moon and I'm all, "Yes! Yes! Reuniting of the cutest couple ever! Victory!" Then...she completely just leaves him there.**

**THE JAYXHALF SCENE(or so I call it)  
"You came," Jayfeather whispered.  
"Of course, my love." Half Moon held her cheek against Jayfeather's, then broke away. "I must fight."  
Jayfeather nodded. "Send any wounded to me."**

**Normal warriors fans: Okay he's ordering around the first Stoneteller, big whoop.**

**Jayfeather and Half Moon fans: What. The. Crap! We waited this long for more JayxHalf fluff and we just get that! Four sentences! Why do you hate Jayfeather so much?! *cries on book* WHY! *throws book out window* WHAT HAVE THEY DONE!**

**Third, Lionblaze and Cinderheart. I don't know how many of you have read my book called Sky meets the Four, but they are the parents of my main characters. I am so mad. A.) Cinderheart had just chosen the life of a warrior and Lionblaze. B.) Lionblaze lost his sister and Cinderheart lost her best friend. C.) They should have made Cinderheart almost get killed and then Lionblaze save her(which will happen in the better version), it would've been way a better book!**

**Well that's the end of my mini rant. Please enjoy my way better version of The Last Hope. Please R&R throughout the chapters. Flames are accepted. I honestly hope this is better than the actual book.**

**P. S. I don't feel like writing a prologue for this. You already know what's happening.**


	2. Chapter 1

(Hollyleaf P.O.V.)

I could feel the blood flowing from the wound I had received. _I'm going to die,_ I thought. My eyes began to grow heavy and droop when I saw Ivypool attempt at dragging me home. _I'll never make it, _I tried to tell her but my voice wouldn't work. Then Tigerheart bounded up and asked Ivypool something. When she nodded, he grabbed me by my scruff and began to carry me out of the WindClan camp. As I looked back I saw my father, Crowfeather, staring at me with bewildered, wide eyes.

A moment later he was bowled over by a brown tom and Ivypool and Tigerheart rushed me out of the WindClan camp.

They weren't very careful as they blundered through the forest. Brambles scraped against my pelt, and I'm pretty sure some of my fur got torn off along the way. I forced my eyes to stay open. Even if I died I wanted the last thing I see to be my real mother. _You haven't forgiven her yet and you must, _I urged myself. _For Leafpool. For Leafpool,_ I repeated those two words over and over again in my head.

Suddenly I heard Dovewing's voice.

"Someone's coming!" she had shouted.

We burst into camp and I almost whimpered at how distraught my mother sounded.

"Bring her in here," Jayfeather, one of my brothers, yowled.

They carried me into a bush at the edge of the hollow. I looked up minutes later and saw Ivypool still sitting there next to Leafpool. I guessed that Jayfeather had already forgiven her because he wasn't snapping at her when she tried to help.

Then a snarl came from out side the den. _Another wave,_ I thought.

"Ivypool, go help your clanmates," Jayfeather ordered.

I admired how respectful cats were to my blind brother without acting as though he were helpless.

"I'll get more moss," he spoke so quickly I barely caught his words.

He rush out of the makeshift den in the direction of the medicine den.

"Leafpool," I said after I had finally found my voice.

"Yes, Hollyleaf," she replied sweetly.

"If I die I just want you to know that I forgive you," I finished.

A tear ran down Leafpool's face and her lip quivered.

"You ar-aren't going t-to die, I w-won't let you," she told me through sobs.

I could feel tears welling up behind my eyes. I would miss her terribly and watch over her when I joined StarClan. Jayfeather soon returned and cleaned the blood from my wound. It stung but there was nothing I could do. Leafpool's eyes widened and she let out a whimper.

"Leafpool, go help the others. Our clanmates need as much help as they can get," Jayfeather told her, clearly not wanting her to be near if I didn't make it.

Leafpool nodded and left the makeshift den. I closed my eyes and prayed that she wouldn't die. Prayed that _I_ wouldn't die.


	3. Chapter 2

(Leafpool P.O.V.)

I left the bush where my daughter lay, possibly dying. _StarClan keep her safe, keep us all safe, _I thought. I slunk around trying to see where I could get a good move in. I saw a scarred ginger, greyish-brown, and white she-cat run into camp and join the battle. I could tell she was a Dark Forest cat because she was almost see-through and there were no stars in her pelt. Before I knew it, the she-cat was jumping out of the sea of cats towards me. I didn't doge fast enough and she pinned me to the stone ground.

"You're as weak as you mother and that stupid Spottedleaf," she spat.

"They aren't weak, and neither am I," I growled at her.

"Oh yes, that explains how it was so easy to kill Spottedleaf," she snickered.

Anger bubbled in me. She killed the cat who told me to follow my heart, the cat who helped me stay strong for my kits as I watched them grow up without me. I threw the she-cat off of me. I got up quickly and lashed out at her.

"You killed the cat who I looked up to," I snarled.

She looked at me with an evil grin.

"You want to know what I find sad? The fact that you won't have a chance to say goodbye to _anyone_," she leapt at me, knocking me over on my side.

I could see the battling cats, and among them, I caught a glimpse of Lionblaze being pinned down by his half brother Breezepelt. I knew he wouldn't die, not with the power he possessed.

"It's a shame that even if you tried to call for your son, or anyone really, that they won't hear your cries for help," she chuckled darkly in my ear.

"Kill her Mapleshade, _kill her,_" I saw a grey tom with splotches of darker grey and black and light amber eyes staring down at me.

"I will Thistleclaw, but first I want her to suffer what I did," Mapleshade nodded towards the bush where Jayfeather was treating Hollyleaf.

"No!" I shrieked.

I tried to get up but she held my head down with a paw, claws unsheathed.

"Oh no you don't. You are going to lay here and watch them _die_! After that you are going to watch your other kit, Lionblaze, die at the paws of his own _kin_. Then, and only then, with I take you out of your misery and send you to your _precious StarClan_," Mapleshade snapped at me.

I watched Jayfeather dart out of the den, leading Thistleclaw away from Hollyleaf. He looked as though he could see the tom when he slashed his claws across Thistleclaw's face. I gasped when Thistleclaw tried to claw Jayfeather's neck in return. Jayfeather dodged and pinned Thistleclaw on the ground. A large ginger and white tom ran up to help and clawed Thistleclaw's spine. I heard Mapleshade curse at Thistleclaw when he begged for mercy. Jayfeather and the tom let him up and Thistleclaw ran back into the fray. Jayfeather returned to the makeshift den after speaking to the tom.

"So you won't die knowing your kits are dead after all, oh well. You're still going to die," she growled.

She lifted a paw and brought it down on my neck. She slid her claws down from my neck to my chest. I could feel the blood pool from the wound. I looked back to the last place I saw Lionblaze, and saw that Crowfeather had dragged Breezepelt off of him and was chewing him out. The world around me was beginning to grow darker when Lionblaze saw me and his eyes grew wide. He growled and ran at Mapleshade who was about to claw me again. He butted her in the shoulder so hard that she fell.

"No one hurts _my mother_ and gets away with it," he snarled.

Mapleshade ran off towards where Jayfeather and Hollyleaf were. She was going to try to kill them.

"No," I mumbled, trying to stand but f.

I began to weep at the thought of them dying. Lionblaze's fur stood on end and he ran after her. She saw this and quickly entered. Lionblaze followed her with his claws splayed. I made several attempts to get up before Crowfeather was at my side.

"Leafpool," he whispered.

"Crowfeather, I want to tell you that I'm sorry," I choked out.

"For what? You did nothing wrong, I should be the one apologizing," he mewed.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about them before, I really am, and I want you to know that I will love you. No matter what, I always have," I could no longer tell if I was crying or if I was bleeding from a wound.

"I love you too, Leafpool. Please don't leave me," he began to cry.

The world became black and I could see nothing but my memories. Being in the nursery as a kit. Being apprenticed. Discovering the Moonpool. Falling in love with Crowfeather. Cinderpelt's death. Seeing my kits and then giving them to Squirrelflight. Their apprentice and warrior ceremonies. The night of the gathering the clans found out and every other event leading up to now; my death.


	4. Chapter 3

**Alright, so I'm just clearing things up. This has nothing to do with any of my fanfics, besides the fact that there are clan cats and there are some of the original characters from "Warriors." Ex: Jayfeather, Lionblaze, Leafpool, Hollyleaf, Half Moon, Fallen Leaves, Cinderheart, Mapleshade, and Crowfeather. I did not mean OC's like: Speckled-ear, Gildenheart, Grassblade, Debra(don't even think about asking), Mintleaf, and Robinwing.**

* * *

(Jayfeather P.O.V.)

It was nice seeing Furled Bracken again. As soon as the ancients entered the camp I regained my sight. Now I was back under the bush I had Ivypool and Tigerheart bring Hollyleaf to. Hollyleaf had recovered, though she lost a lot of blood. A Dark Forest tom had tried to kill us, thinking we wouldn't fight back. I proved him wrong.

"Quick, get up," I ordered Hollyleaf. "I can hear someone coming."

Sure enough a Dark Forest she-cat darted in. She had been the cat pinning down Leafpool and she now had blood on her paws. Lionblaze came in after her snarling. I was shocked by the wave of grief rolling off my brother.

"You'll pay for that, Mapleshade," Lionblaze growled.

Out of instinct, I searched his mind. I felt a low growl rise in my throat at what I, no Lionblaze, had seen. The she-cat, Mapleshade, had given Leafpool a deep, fatal wound to the neck and chest. _I had just forgiven her and now she's dying!_ I yowled inwardly.

"Awe, is the little Lion_paw_ finally brave enough to fight back without giving up," Mapleshade taunted.

"Lion_blaze_ is the bravest warrior in all of the clans! He never gives up," Hollyleaf hissed.

"If you harm another one of my clanmates, Mapleshade, you are going to die," Lionblaze snarled.

I slid out my claws and quickly slashed her ears and muzzle.

"That was for saying I'm _useless_, and that StarClan couldn't guide me," I spat.

She tried to claw me back but Lionblaze blocked her. He snarled and clawed her shoulder. She snapped at him, but he herded her out of the bush quickly.

"I warned you," he growled.

He chased her into the cluster of fighting cats, and they disappeared.

"Jayfeather how were you able to claw her? Can you see," Hollyleaf's eyes were wide with awe.

"Yes I can," I replied and looked into the battle.

_Where is she?_ I was beginning to panic. _Half Moon please be safe,_ I could feel my heart begin to pound. I scanned the bloodied clearing, when my eyes fell on a terrible sight.

"No," I whispered.

"What's wrong," Hollyleaf asked.

"It's Leafpool," I looked at my sister with a heavy heart. "She's _dead_!"

Hollyleaf cried out and rushed to the exit. Her wound wasn't healed well enough and someone might decide to attack her. I wouldn't let her out. I didn't say anything, I just looked at her.

"Okay I'll stay in here," she gave in. "But tell Leafpool I said goodbye, please?"

I nodded and rushed out of the bush. I immediately saw Fallen Leaves running towards me. I walked up to meet him.

"Fallen Leaves, please, will you make sure nothing happens to my sister? I have to see if I can save my mother," I begged, which was unusual for me.

"Sure, where is she?" Fallen Leaves asked.

I pointed my tail towards the bush and sprinted away. I saw Fallen Leaves enter the makeshift den out of the corner of my eye and sighed in relief. One less thing to worry about. When I reached Leafpool, her body was cold and lifeless. Crowfeather was staring at her with tears streaming down his face.

"Jayfeather, I'm sorry I told you and your littermates that I didn't care about you after you told me I was your father," he looked at me with pure sorrow and grief shining in his eyes.

"I forgive you," I told him. "But I can't answer for Lionblaze or Hollyleaf."

He got up and looked into the jumble of fighting cats and growled. He flexed his claws in and out. His tail tip began twitch with anger.

"I'm going to find the cat who did this and kill her," Crowfeather snarled.

"Be careful," I told him as he marched off.

He turned to look back at me and flashed me a small smile. Then he hared into the battle as fast as a WindClan cat could. Then a small white she-cat was tossed out and a dark furred to jumped on top of her. She struggled to get free but his grip was too strong. I growled and charged towards the tom, knocking him off of the she-cat.

"No one hurts Half Moon," I spat at him. "Do you hear me? No one!"

The tom's eyes grew wide with fear.

"O-okay, I'm sorry," he stuttered. "It w-won't happen again, I swear!"

I let him up with that and her ran for the gorse tunnel with his tail between his legs. I turned around to face Half Moon.

"I missed you, Half Moon," I pressed my cheek against hers. "Are you alright? Did he hurt you?"

"I'm fine, Jay's Wing. I missed you too," she purred.

"I'm Jayfeather here," I laughed.

"I don't care, you'll always be Jay's Wing to me," she smirked. "You can see, can't you?"

I nodded in response. Then I heard a shriek. _Cinderheart,_ I thought. _Oh no!_


End file.
